Warm
by grungekitty
Summary: Nova didn't quite remember why it was so cold.Then suddenly, she felt a warmth slip down her back and wrap around her. She didn't know what it was, nor did she care! What matter was that it was warm, and she was cold. SPOVA!


**Had this idea while over sleeping for school**

**...**

**XD ok, J/K I just confused my system up when I was half asleep and wound up with two minutes to get dressed instead of ten!**

**And anyway it was really while falling asleep last night**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Nova didn't quite remember why it was so cold, or why she was in a sleeping bag, but she was too tired to wake up enough to figure it out.

Decides, she remembered that there _was_ a reason! And that was enough for her.

Still, she shivered, why did it have to be so cold!?

She pulled her legs and arms as close to her shaking body as she could, teeth chattering. She pulled her sleeping bag tighter over her head, but it wasn't enough! She was freezing!

She faintly heard commotion around her, but was too tired to figure out what it was. She might have been shook, but she could tell because of the shivering.

She fell further and further from the waking world as the seconds passed.

Then suddenly, she felt a warmth slip down her back and wrap around her. She didn't know what it was, nor did she care! What matter was that it was warm, and she was cold.

So she snuggled up closer to it.

She had her half deluded theories on what it was while she was half dreaming.

Somehow, her mind settled on it being a friendly bear, which made _total _sense in the realm of sleep, But she'd either not remember, or be confused when she woke up.

...

When she become half conscious, she remembered more of the night before. They had crashed on a snow covered planet. The robot was too damaged to stay in, so they took shelter in a cave.

Her eyes fluttered open to be met with darkness. The sleeping bag was still over her head.

She pulled the blanket slightly and recoiled at the sudden cold and bright light.

After she got somewhat used to the light and decided to ignore the cold, she looked around. The cave was made up of rock and just as much solid ice. She saw Chiro messing with a dying fire in the middle of their sleeping bag circle. Otto was still asleep in the green one. Gibson was sitting on his blue sleeping bag talking to Antauri, who was levitating. Nova noted the empty red sleeping bag directly across from her.

Where was SPRX?

Then she remembered the warmth she felt the previous night, and realized that it was still there. She had to crank her neck in the most uncomfortable way ever, but she caught a glimpse of red behind her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" She demanded as she tried to struggle out of SPRX arms and the sleeping bag.

But the sleeping bag was a bit small for two robot monkeys, so she was just thrashing about.

SPRX started waking up too and was a little panicked as to what he should do. He let go of Nova the best he could and look to Gibson, who was jogging over, for advise.

"Keep her in there!" Gibson snapped

SPRX grabbed her waist again.

"SPRX! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? JERK!" Nova yelled

"_I _told SPRX to get in there with you!" Gibson said as he reached the yellow sleeping bag

"WHY!?" Nova yelled, demanding an answer

"Because" Gibson said, calming down "Your heat cells gave out in the middle of the night!"

Nova stopped struggling.

"SPRX was the one who woke up when he noticed you were shivering too much, and he got me up. Your biological body heat wasn't enough, and you were already suffering symptoms of hypothermia!" Gibson explained

"then why didn't you wake me up!?" Nova snapped

"We tried!" Gibson snapped back "But as I said, you were hypothermic! We needed to warm you up somehow, so I told SPRX to get in there with you, since his heat cells were working fine!"

Nova stopped being mad at SPRX, it wasn't even his idea! Nova knew that extreme drowsiness was a later symptom of hypothermia. SPRX had probably saved her life!

"so...should I get out now?" SPRX asked

It was the first thing he had actually _said_. Nova couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for blaming him so quickly.

"No!" Gibson said

"So are we going to lay here all day!?" SPRX asked, mostly joking

"essentially, yes" Gibson said walking away

"wait what!?" SPRX said "Don't you need help with the robot!?"

"well, Nova needs to stay warm until I can get her to medbay and be sure that she'll be fine" Gibson said "so whenever she'll be missed or not, we can't have her help, and in ship repair, the pilot is probably the most expendable talent at the moment."

SPRX pouted. He hated feeling useless, but in repairing the robot, they'd need the scientist, the mechanic, and the leader. That left Antauri, But SPRX wasn't even sure if he _had_ any heat cells since he didn't need to stay warm.

Nova didn't want to admit it, but she was kind of happy that SPRX was who Gibson picked. But she would _never_ show it!

"try to get some rest" Gibson said as he woke Otto up

Nova sighed.

SPRX readjusted his arms, since he wasn't holding her down anymore.

They were both on their sides, facing the same way. SPRX's left arm was laying on Nova's waist, her left arm on top of his. Nova felt how tense he was at the situation, so she relaxed into him first, hoping to easy his nerves. It worked, she felt him relax.

She reached up and pulled the sleeping bag back over her head, it was still freezing, and she still had no functioning heat cells. She was thankful for SPRX and all his warm being there.

She felt he's breathing steady as he breathed her scent in for all that it was worth. Nova didn't realize that he had fallen asleep until he had been that way for quite awhile. Nova closed her eyes too and made a small prayer to the power primate that they wouldn't get attacked here with their best warrior down for the count. Then she went back to the place where a friendly bear hugging her was a perfectly reasonable answer to what was keeping her warm, of course, she knew it was SPRX now.

Gibson came back to check on them after a bit and chuckled a little when he saw them cuddled up like a couple.

* * *

**there!**

**that's all I'm doing right now**

**hoped it was cute ^v^**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
